Cinquleur
Cinqueleur is a clan in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. They came to Jylland for the sole purpose of challenging the strong. They appear as opponents during 6 quests. They are also common winners at the auctions. Members *Red King Ruuj (Red Mage) *Blue King Bliu (Blue Mage) *Green King Verre (Green Mage) *Black King Nware (Black Mage) *White King Blanch (White Mage/Sage) Quests Red King of Cinquleur: Red Mage Ruuj She posses only 1 or 2 red magic. What she is really good at and what you need to watch out is her Elemental magic. She will probably wack you up with Fire Whip right at the beginning of the mission is, so be careful. Blue King of Cinquleur: Blue King Bliu Blue Mage Bliu is another threat in the face. The law when facing against him forbids the use of MP (which can pretty much lead to abuse of blood price) He also has only 3 Blue magic, like expose weakness which can rend your defenses. His second ability is High magic of the Seer (most notably Magick Frenzy). He has Counter which is what you need to be aware since he has Dual-Wield and it is really devastating. Green King of Cinquleur: Green King Verre Unlike the other 2, Green Mage Verre is not very strong, but still she had to be watched on. She has a few Green Magics like tranq that she'll use at the very start and the Assassination ability. She has Last Breath (but on some lucky occasions, no) and Nightmare which can pretty much quick-kill the party combined with tranq. trying to strike this Viera with magick has no use either, as she has mirror mail to reflect it (And her hammer,Mjolnir, also pose a big threat) so it's best to disarm her. it's best when you have a moogle knight/lanista to crush her defenses. so she is quite a big threat (in some occasions). Black King of Cinquleur: Black King Nware this moogle is a very strong Black Mage since he mastered Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga. He also has some other abilities but he doesn't use them. Beware. He is very Irritating. muchly because he wields flame shield, ice shield and Thunder robe, but an archer/soldier with Rend MP should take care of him! White King of Cinquleur: White King Blanch Finally, the last one, White Mage Blanch. He has some Cure and some White Magic which he will definitely use to heal himself. But that is not the worst part of him. What is bad is he has Gigaflare, Bio, and Scathe, which he will always use right at the beginning of the battle. He will mostly aim at Luso so keep an eye on Luso. I recommend a Parivir or a Ninja with Dual-Wied for this battle since they can take out him easily. The Five Kings Devastating. They are all at level 99, so you must be more careful. During the quests, the first king will be level 44, the second will be level 55, etc.They will give you some good items like Sequence or Peyral after winning each of them. They are quite strong though, and you will have a hard time with them if you are not carefully trained. During the final quest, all 5 kings will be at level 99. After winning, you will obtain the Condemner's Choker, which allows the summoning of Zeromus. Trivia The 5 king's names are based off of the corresponding colors in French, and the clan name is derived from "five colors" ("cinq" - five, "couleur" - color), Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift